SML Transcript: Cody's Mom Turns Into A Pig!
by MeerkatMario
Summary: Finally another story I actually wrote. Anyway, this is another SuperMarioLogan story that I first published at DeviantArt. Junior uses Cody's wishing machine to turn Cody's mom into a pig (self-explanatory). RATED T FOR BAD LANGUAGE


_**Author's Note:**_

Finally a story that I actually wrote.

So this is a transcript story I am doing on DeviantArt. A friend over there gave me the idea for it, and I am even doing a comic based on it. My DeviantArt username is HassanLechkar, so please be sure to check me out over there.

Without further ado, let's just begin.

This has been rated T for strong language.

I don't own anything.

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

[New Scene - The Game Room - Morning]  
_*Camera pans down from top onto couch, where Junior is playing with Thomas.*_  
**Junior:** Chugga chugga chugga chugga, chugga chugga chugga chugga. Oh, Thomas, I love playing with ya so much! You're my favorite train! Now time to watch some Doofy the Dragon.  
_*Junior presses a button on the remote*  
*Jump cut to the _Doofy the Dragon _intro*_  
**Voice:** Alrighty kids! It's time for?  
**Kids:** Doofy the Dragon! _*cheering*_  
_*Cut to Doofy at the beach*_  
**Doofy:** _*looks at the shore and then at the audience*_ Oh, hey mature audiences! I'm Doofy the Dragon! And today, we're going to do a little experiment! I'm going to walk into the water and see how long I can hold my breath while walking underwater!  
_*Doofy looks back at the sea*_  
**Doofy:** OK, here we go!  
_*Doofy starts walking into the water, and allows his head to be submerged as he continues walking. He then starts to drown, but before he perishes completely, the camera cuts back to Junior on the couch.*  
_**Junior: **_*laughing*_ That's so funny, Doofy! Oh my—  
_*The doorbell rings.__Junior gasps as he turns his head towards the balcony.*  
_**Junior:** That must be my friends!  
_*Junior rushes towards the door.*_

[New Scene - The Front Door]_  
__*The camera pans down on Junior, with his friends in front of him.*_  
**Junior:** Hey guys!  
**Joseph (in unison):** Hey dude!  
**Cody (in unison):** Hey Junior!  
**Junior:** Are y'all guys ready for an awesome day?  
**Joseph & Cody:** Yeah!  
**Joseph:** Dude, we can get to play video games all day!  
**Junior:** Alright, let's go inside!  
**Joseph & Cody:** OK!  
_*Junior and his friends leave the front door.*_

[New Scene - The Game Room]  
_*Junior and his friends come in and sit on the couch.*_  
**Junior:** So guys, what do you wanna do today?  
**Joseph:** I don't know, dude...look I gotta tell you this.  
**Junior:** What?  
**Joseph:** Um...someone robbed my house last night.  
**Junior:** Wh— somebody robbed your house?  
**Joseph:** Yeah, but I don't even know who it was exactly, dude...I remember he wore black, but that's all, dude.  
**Junior:** Joseph, please stop being racist.  
**Joseph:** I'm not!  
**Junior:** _*ignores him as he turns towards Cody*_ Cody, what do you want to do today?  
**Cody:** Oh, I brought something that you guys will _love_. Hint: it's shaped like a cock.  
**Junior:** Ew, Cody, why are you always being gay?  
**Cody:** Junior, I'm not talking about that...it looks like a NERF gun. Well, I mean, NERF guns are kinda shaped like cocks, so yeah.  
**Junior:** Well, what is it? Is it a NERF gun?  
**Cody:** No. I mean, it looks like a NERF gun, but it isn't.  
_*Cody turns away from Junior & Joseph and then turns back holding what looks like a NERF gun.*_  
**Cody:** It's a Wishing Machine.**  
Junior:** A Wishing Machine?  
**Cody:** Yeah.**  
Junior:** Cody, what does it do?**  
Cody:** Don't you know? It's pretty self-explanatory...it's a _Wishing Machine_. All you have to do is hold it like a gun, and then say "I wish" this and that, and then you pull the trigger right here, and it grants your wish.  
**Junior: **So you're saying this NERF gun grants wishes?  
**Cody: **Yeah, it's an invention I made.  
**Junior:** Thanks, nerd. _*grabs the "Wishing Machine" from Cody*_ So you hold it like this?  
**Cody:** Yeah, now just make a wish.  
**Junior:** OK! _*turns to Joseph*_ Joseph, what should I wish for?  
**Joseph:** Oh, dude, bring my mom back!  
**Junior: **No, Joseph, I'm already tired of you bringing up your stupid mom all the time, we've been over this. _*turns away from his friends*_ Alright, I'm thinking, I'm thinking.  
**Joseph:** Come on, dude.  
**Junior: **Um, uh, I got it!  
**Joseph & Cody: **What?  
**Junior: **I wish...I wish...that Cody's mom was a real pig!  
_*Joseph and Cody notice. Joseph immediately agrees with Junior, while Cody starts showing anger and annoyance.*_  
**Joseph:** OH, SAVAGE!  
**Cody:** WAIT, WHAT?! JUNIOR! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DO YOU **_ALWAYS_** MAKE FUN OF MY F**KING MOM?!  
**Junior:** I'm not making fun of her, Cody, it _is_ the truth! She's fat, so she _is_ a pig! But I don't think she looks the part, so I wish she was a REAL pig!  
**Joseph:** Pull the trigger, dude!  
**Cody:** NOOO!  
_*It's too late. Junior pulls the trigger and his wish is granted. The camera flashes to a bathroom at Cody's house, where Cody's mom, Judy, is busy.*_  
**Judy:** Hmm, what toothpaste should I use to brush my teeth? Hmm, there's Colgate...no, they have a doctor rabbit as the mascot, screw that...there's, uh, Crest? I think I'll use that.  
_*Suddenly, Judy gets pig ears and a pig nose in a flash.*_  
**Judy:** Wait...why does my nose feel so funny? _*touches nose*_ A-and why do I have two pairs of ears?! Wait... _*looks in mirror*_ Oh my God!  
_*Back at the couch,_ _Junior & Joseph are laughing.*_  
**Junior:** Cody, look! Your mom's now LITERALLY a pig!  
**Joseph:** Yeah, dude!  
**Cody: **Yeah...Junior, I hate how you would do this. Look, Junior, I have to tell you this right now.  
**Junior:** What, you son of a pig?  
**Cody:** Shut the f**k up! You HAVE to stop making fun of me! You've already called my mom a pig millions of times already!  
**Junior: **Well, she's also a whale, and a cow, because she's fat.  
**Cody:** And that too! You're saying that my mom is fat?! That's why you keep making fun of her?  
**Junior:** Yes!  
**Cody:** Oh my God, Junior...I really want to punch you in the face so hard.  
**Junior:** Oh, I have an idea!  
**Cody:** What?  
**Junior:** I wish that Cody's mom was at our front door so we can see her as a pig!  
**Cody:** What, are you kidding me?!  
_*Junior pulls the trigger again. The doorbell rings within a second, and Junior and Joseph start chuckling.*  
_**Junior:** That must be her! Hehe, Joseph you open the door and I'll answer, O-OK?  
**Joseph:** Yeah, dude, hehehe!

[New Scene - The Front Door - Afternoon]_  
__*The camera pans down on Junior again, this time with Joseph next to him, and Cody's mom (yep, with the pig ears and nose) in front of him.*_  
**Junior:** Uh, hello—? _*starts chuckling*_  
**Joseph:** Hehehe!  
**Judy:** Oh, hey, Cody's sweet little friends. I was wondering if you knew what happened to me.  
**Junior:** Yeah, we definitely know! But first, I have to go get Cody!  
**Joseph:** OK, dude!  
**Judy:** Please do. I really want to talk to my son.  
**Junior: **Alright! _*leaves with Joseph*_

[New Scene - The Game Room]_  
__*Junior comes in next to Cody, who's sitting on the couch speechless.*  
_**Junior:** Cody! Your mom's at the door!_  
*Cody doesn't listen.*  
_**Junior:** ...wh— Cody, I said your mom's at the door.  
_*Cody still doesn't listen.*  
_**Junior:** Cody, are you even listening?! _*beat*_ Cody! _*beat*_ CODY!  
_*Cody finally responds, although not in the way Junior expected.*_  
**Cody:** Wh— what's that? Oh, it's just the wind. Gotta get back to watching TV._  
_**Junior:** ...Cody, are you fine? _*beat*_ You mad? _*beat*_ Cody!  
_*After yet another beat, Junior decides to take matters.*_  
**Junior: **Cody, your mom brought you male strippers!  
**Cody:** _*gasp*_ REALLY?!  
**Junior:** Yes! Oh! I forgot! The blindfold! Hold on, let me go get it. _*leaves for a while*_  
**Cody:** Oh my God, I can't wait to see some hunky dudes!  
_*Junior comes back with a red blindfold, which he ties around Cody's eyes.*_  
**Junior:** Alright, Cody, you ready for the stripping experience of a lifetime?  
**Cody:** Yes, I'm ready every day of my life.  
**Junior:** OK, they're downstairs, so let's go! _*leaves with Cody*_

[New Scene - The Dining Table]_  
__*The camera pans down on the dining table, with Junior escorting a blindfolded Cody on the left while Joseph is watching behind him, and Cody's mom on the right.*_  
**Junior:** OK, Cody, are you ready for this?  
**Cody:** Junior, when I get this blindfold out, I better see some abs.  
**Junior:** Oh, you're definitely going to see some abs! Alright Joseph, he's ready!  
**Joseph:** _*whispering*_ OK, dude, take out the blindfold!  
**Junior:** Alright, Cody, here we go!  
_*Junior takes out the blindfold from Cody. He and Joseph then shout out in unison.*_  
**Junior:** YOUR MOM'S A PIG! OINK, OINK, OINK!  
**Joseph:** YOUR MOM'S A PIG, DUDE! HAHAHA!  
_*Cody can only stare in despair and furiousness. He then yells rushing towards his mom.*_  
**Cody:** ARE YOU F**KING KIDDING ME?! MOM! MOM! MOM! _*Junior & Joseph burst into laughter in the background*_  
**Judy:** Oh, hey Codykins!  
**Cody:** Mom, look, I have to explain.  
**Judy:** Well, son, I want to explain too. So I was going to brush my teeth, then I noticed I had these...like, pig ears, then I had this nose, and now I just popped up at your friend's house! Did you do this?  
**Cody:** Wh— no, Mom! It's a complete misunderstanding! My friend here did it! _*pointing at Junior*_ He wished that you were a pig, and that you were at his house, and now here we are.  
**Judy:** Cody, I don't know any of this mumbo jumbo stuff you're talking about.  
**Cody:** It's true, Mom! My friend used my Wishing Machine to do all this!  
**Judy:** Your Wishing Machine?  
**Cody:** Yeah.  
**Judy:** Isn't that, like, one of those crazy scientist inventions that I always see on TV?  
**Cody:** No, it's **_my_** Wishing Machine! ...Anyway, Mom! Can you _please_ tell my friends to stop making fun of us? Please?  
**Judy: **Um...OK, sweetheart. Now get out of the way.  
**Cody:** Alright... _*leaves*_  
**Judy:** Look, kids, I know you're Cody's friends and I know you enjoy playing with him, but...please, my son told me that you've been making fun of him and me. I just want to tell you to please stop, OK? Cody would really approve.  
_*While she explains everything to Junior, she is unaware that something else is growing on her bottom. Cody notices and stutters in sheer horror.*_  
**Cody:** Wait, what the— _Abuuuuueeueueueueueeuuuuhhh..._  
_*Junior & Joseph start chuckling again.*_  
**Junior:** C-Cody, look!  
**Cody:** I-I know, Junior! My mom has a pig tail!  
**Junior:** AAAHAAAA! OINK, OINK, OINK!  
**Joseph:** HAHAHAHA!  
_*Indeed, it _is _a pig tail.*  
_**Judy:** What? I told you don't make fun of me!  
**Cody:** JUNIOR! WHY YOU LITTLE— _*slaps Junior hard in the face*_  
**Junior:** OW! Cody, why would you do that?!  
**Cody:** I'M SO GODD TIRED OF THIS!  
**Judy:** Wait...I have a pig tail?!  
**Cody:** Sorry, mom...but yes! You do! _*touches Judy's pig tail*_  
**Judy:** Oh my God! This can't be serious!  
**Junior:** It is serious! You're a pig!  
_*Suddenly, Judy starts shaking.*_  
**Judy:** W-Wait, w-what is h-happening t-to me?!  
**Junior:** Look, Cody's mom, you're going to turn into a pig! Which would be right on cue about...now!  
_*In a poof, Cody's mom, Judy, is now transformed into a pig.*_  
**Cody:** What the—?! _Uhhhhh..._  
_*Cody is completely speechless in shock after noticing that his mom is now literally a pig. While he stutters again, Junior & Joseph continue laughing.*_  
**Junior:** AAHAA! Cody, you're mom's now LITERALLY a pig! Oink, oink, oink, oink!  
_*Pig!Judy oinks.*_  
**Cody: **JUNIOR, YOU'RE SUCH A RETARDED **HOLE!  
**Joseph: **Dude, we gotta go upstairs!  
**Cody: **NO! IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE SINGLE MOM JOKE, I'M LEAVING! I'm so mad right now, I wanna punch you two so hard! But I'm also about to cry!  
**Junior:** Wait, you're about to cry?  
**Cody:** Yes! Because now you're starting to embarrass me and my mom!  
**Junior:** Um...uh...  
_*Junior starts thinking.*_  
**Junior:** _(Well...Cody's being embarrassed right now, and it's all my fault. I don't want him to leave, but I really don't like seeing him cry either. I should try to cheer him up...)_  
**Junior:** You know what? Fine, no more mom jokes. We have to go upstairs.  
**Cody:** Really?  
**Junior:** Yes.  
**Joseph:** Come on, dude.  
_*The friends leave.*_

[New Scene - The Game Room]_  
__*Junior and his friends return to the couch, with Junior holding Cody's Wishing Machine.*_  
**Junior:** OK, Cody, what did you say you want me to do again?_  
_**Cody:** It's pretty simple, Junior. All you have to do is wish my mom back to normal.  
**Junior:** Alright, Cody, let's do that.  
**Joseph:** But, dude, look, I really want my mom back! I'll be happy if you can use that wish to bring some joy back to my life, dude.  
**Junior:** Sorry, Joseph, but not now. I have to wish Cody's mom back to normal. Your mom can wait for another time.  
**Joseph:** Aww...but dude! Look, let me tell you this. If you can wish my mom back, then I won't complain about her or me being poor or how I kill animals for food anymore.  
**Junior:** Wait...what? Really?  
**Joseph:** Yeah, you know how I really miss my mom, dude. Not only that, but also my old life! Where I didn't have to survive in the dark, or eat animals, or use leaves for toilet paper, or have to deal with rats and robbers every day...you know that, dude, right?  
**Junior:** ..._*sigh*_ Fine, alright...I wish that Joseph had his mom back. _*beat*_ And for the sake of this video, she would be nice to him again and help him get his life back to normal.  
_*Junior pulls the trigger, and in a flash, Joseph's mom is sitting on the couch with them.*_  
**Joseph's Mom:** Wha— Where am I?  
**Joseph:** MOMMY?!  
**Joseph's Mom:** Joseph, is that you?  
**Joseph:** Mommy, I missed you so much! _*hugs his mom*_  
**Joseph's Mom:** I don't know what's going on. One minute I was with my husband, and now I'm here!  
**Joseph:** Mom, you don't have to mind. All you need to know is that you have me back now! We have to get the power bill paid! Come turn the lights back on!  
_*Joseph then leaves the house, dragging his mom along with him.*_  
**Joseph's Mom:** _*offscreen*_ I just paid the power bill!  
**Junior:** See, look how Joseph finally has his mom back again. But anyway, we need to wish your mom back into a human.  
**Cody:** Alrighty, Junior, just do it.  
**Junior:** OK.  
_*He pulls the trigger again, and...nothing.*_  
**Junior:** Wha—?  
_*He tries pulling the trigger again, to no avail.*_  
**Junior:** Wait, why isn't it working this time? _*pulls it over and over again multiple times*_  
**Cody: **Oh...ohh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, this thing runs on fuel. Like, you only get three wishes per tank of fuel, because I've heard of all these genie cartoons where you get like only three wishes and then you're out, and I just kinda had to throw that concept in there.  
**Junior:** S-So now it's out of fuel?  
**Cody:** Yeah.  
**Junior:** Cody, this doesn't run on bone marrow or blood or heart muscle, does it?  
**Cody:** Um...actually...Junior, don't get mad, but this runs on seawater.  
**Junior:** Wait, what?  
**Cody:** Yeah, this Wishing Machine runs on seawater. All we have to do is go to the beach, get some, filter it out, and then pour it in here.  
**Junior:** So...So you're telling me that we can just go all the way to the beach, get some seawater, use a filter, and then fill the fuel tank with it?  
**Cody:** Yep.  
**Junior:** _*sighs in frustration*_ Whatever, Cody. Let's just go.  
_*They both leave.*_  
_  
_[New Scene - The Beach - Dusk]_  
__*Junior and Cody arrive at the beach, then stand right behind the tide.*_  
**Junior:** Alright, Cody, so you got your bottle, right?  
**Cody:** Yeah, Junior, now just put it down on top of the sand so when the waves come, the bottle will fill up. You got that?  
**Junior:** Yes, I'm doing it.  
_*He then puts the bottle near the ground as Cody told him.*_  
**Cody:** Ooh, here comes the tide, Junior! Try not to get wet!  
**Junior:** OK!  
_*Junior tries to move himself away from the water as it rushes in. The bottle fills up.*_  
**Junior: **Oh, cool! We have a bottle full of seawater now!  
**Cody:** No, Junior, it's still not ready yet. We have to filter it first.  
**Junior:** Wh— Filter it?  
**Cody:** Yeah, I already have filter paper and stuff, but I forgot the funnel. Do you have one?  
**Junior:** Uh...no, but I think Chef Pee Pee has a funnel. Let's go back home.  
**Cody:** OK.  
_*They get out of the beach, with their bottle now full of water mixed with salt, minerals and sand.*_

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

So that's Chapter 1, folks. I already have like half of Chapter 2 written, and I'll try to get it finished when I have the time. Or in forever. Hopefully not the latter. Only time will tell, I guess.

Anyways, see y'all.


End file.
